Dream Party Precure!
Dream Party Precure is CurePika's first Precure series. Its themes are dreams, friendship, and colours. Plot Far away, there's a world of celebration. Which is then attacked by a group of people, naming theirselves Zetsubō no sutāto. Celebrations were stopped, and many of the celebrations stopped. Without things to rejoice, the residents soon locked their hearts away, leaving them vulnerable to attack from Zetsubō no sutāto. When they eventually got Queen Yorokobimasu to do it too, a magical flower started to reacting. All 45 of its petals turned into colourful jewels and headed off to different places in Japan, located in the Garden of Rainbows. 3 fairies, going by the names of Tochi, Mizu and Kuki, where sent out to collect the jewels, and fill the Heart Pendants with them. It was Celebration World's last hope. Characters Cures Koibito Ichigo- A lively 16 year old girl. She loves to dance, even if she's pretty bad at it. She's very clumsy, but hates it when people see her fall. She's always aiming for higher places. You rarely ever see her serious. Ichigo's fairy is Tochi. She transforms into The Everlasting Love, Cure Guardian, whose theme colour is pink. Eiko Hoshiko- An up and coming model. She's very smart, and the President of the Student Council at her school. She's very serious, and quite the opposite of Ichigo. She's quiet, and doesn't really enjoy crowded places (despite being a model). Her fairy partner is Mizu. Hoshiko transforms into The Everlasting Brilliance, Cure Midnight, whose theme colour is purple. Josho Wonder- The cure that appears halfway through. After transforming for the first time in episode 24, Shitsuren started rethinking her past. She then realised that it might of not have been Rainbow's fiends that caused her (Rainbow's) end. She started to transform into Wonder, a pure girl. She's always trying to right her sins, and feels terrified of making another mistake. Her fairy partner is Kuki. She transforms into the Everlasting Hope, Cure Heavens, whose theme colour is white. Zetsubō no sutāto 'Nikushimi- '''The leader of the group. He wants to get rid of all celebrations, after his bad experience with parties. He's fearsomely strong, but dislikes to use his power. '''Shitsuren- '''Nikushimi's number 2. She locked away her heart after one of her best friends, Rainbow, lost her life, thanks to some of her other friends. She's also really strong, but eventually Cure Guardian and Cure Midnight asked her how Rainbow. She somehow managed to summon the Precious Bell, and transformed into Cure Heavens, in episode 24. '''Kakawarazu- '''One of the less powerful villains. He longs to adventure the world, but isn't allowed to, by the rules of Nikushimi. He is the second of the two villains that get purified, and starts a shipping with Hoshiko. '''Itazura-sha-' About the same level of power of power as Kakawarazu. He enjoys playing pranks on the rest of the team. 'Shinpi- '''A really powerful member of the group. She replaces Shitsuren in episode 32. Fairies '''Tochi- '''A fluffy pink rabbit. Her personality is very similar to Ichigo's, her partner. She's the fairy of land. '''Mizu- '''A dark blue bird. He's cool, calm, and collected. he's the fairy of water. '''Kuki- '''A white bear. She's very tomboyish, but like a big sister to Wonder. She's the fairy of air. Other '''Megami Rainbow- ' Wonder's best friend, who ended a long time ago. From the very few moments she's in, you can she's kind and caring. She appears to be gone forever, but her spirit comes to help the Precure in episode 50. She's said to be the Goddess of colours. Items 'Heart Pendant- '''Guardian's and Midnight's transformation item. They transform by shouting, "Precure, Dream Celebration!" The Heart Pendants are also made to collect Colour Jewels. Warm colour jewels for Guardian, and Cold colour jewels for Midnight. '''Colour Jewels- '''The collectables of the season. They come in two versions, warm colour jewels, and cold colour jewels. They can grant miraculous power. '''Precious Bell- '''Heaven's transformation item. To transform, she shuts, "Precure, Purify my Heart!". '''Precious Arrow- '''Heaven's weapon. She uses it to perform the attack "Precure, Heavenly Ascension!" '''Cure Diamonds- '''They transform the cures into their illumination forms. They are: Sweetheart Guardian, Glorious Midnight, and Rising Heavens. Movies '''Precure All Stars: Shinzō ga dokidoki! Watashitachi no mirainotameni tatakaimasu! '(Precure All Stars: Heart Pounding! Fight for our Futures!) Guardian's, and Midnights movie debut. 'Eiga! Dream Party Precure: Pāti o shūryō suru koto wa arimasen! Shinzō e no shinzō '(Dream Party Precure the Movie: The Never Ending Party?! Heart to heart) The first Dream Party Precure movie, and Heaven's movie debut. Trivia * This the seventh series to start with 2 cures. However, it's the third to end with three cures. * This is the first series to have the colour combo of pink, purple, and white. * The Cures last names are hints to the Illumination forms. With Koibito meaning Sweetheart, Eiko meaning Glory, and Josho meaning Rise. * This is the first series to have a major character be dead * This is the first series, even though they're all illumination forms, have different words at the beginning of their super forms. Gallery Dream Party Precure!.png|Guardian and Midnight Dream party precure logo.png|The series logo Cure guardian.png|Cure Guardian Ichigo.png|Ichigo Cure midnight.png|Cure Midnight Hoshiko.png|Hoshiko Category:Fan Series Category:Dream Party Precure Category:Pretty Cure fanime